This project will provide technical guidance and support in the planning, development, implementation and evaluation of cancer prevention and control interventions in Vermont. The Vermont Department of Health in collaboration with the Vermont Coalition on Cancer Prevention and Control will address specific aims of the project: assessment and use of data for planning, development of a State Cancer Plan, development of cancer control interventions, evaluation of the interventions, and increasing the capacity of the department to conduct cancer prevention programs. The seven-year project is divided into four phases: data assessment, planning, intervention and evaluation. During Phase I several data sources will be evaluated and used for planning: death certificates, hospital discharge records, behavioral risk factor surveys, insurance provider data, hospital tumor registries, pathology reports, and mammography clinics. Phase II will utilize this information in developing a State Cancer Plan, prevention strategies and intervention plans. Both Phases I and II are ongoing now and will be completed within the first six months of the project. Over the following three years, Phase III will involve implementing cancer prevention and control programs toward high risk individuals or geographic areas. Intervention strategies will be developed for specific cancer problems in Vermont and priority cancer control initiatives of the National Cancer Institute. Beginning at the same time as Phase III, Phase IV will involve on-going evaluation of programs using process and outcome measures.